shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:S.sanchez
I promise you I promised my word I'll make this place, better however, rex and Gojita are jerks, someday we can do this like teamwork over here, peace out my friend Eliskuya2 (talk) 02:18, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Well u see... I'm going on a vacation on Friday and I'll be away for 3 whole weeks...It's great to take a vacation you know XD In the meantime, I won't be able to do that much editing due to lack of internet connection you know :P But I'll be able to check the page frequently so I'll be available for chatting like always. Maybe we can think of some stuff that we can start editing when I'm back, cuz you know, I will be back here :D. (Unless I get hit by a bus or lose a Shaman Fight) :P S.sanchez (talk) 13:16, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :that is true Eliskuya2 (talk) 17:49, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ::So yeah don't worry I'll make it XD by the way I saw some interesting stuff around here at the pages stories :P S.sanchez (talk) 19:02, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ::: those are mine, like them?, I'll wait for you as always, I always respected you as my best friend, god bless of your safely return, sigh, me and porf203 are going be busy, as always, I give up on shaman king wikia, because rex, is an asshole, a majorly one, same with gojita, he ignores me, and treats me like garbage, but for you, I have you as my friend and close buddy, see on my page, how many friends I meet on other sides, however, I always find yourself funny at times, but we can talk later on, Sanchez, when you get back, its a promise from me :DEliskuya2 (talk) 21:43, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ::: Yeah quite fun XD In the meantime, we can think about editing something over here or whatever :P S.sanchez (talk) 08:14, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ::: PS I beat gojita on the leaderbord XD feels good LOL S.sanchez (talk) 08:14, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::tell me when you get back, I want hear all the story, :P enjoy your trip soon my friend Eliskuya2 (talk) 09:12, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::I will my friend :P In the meantime we can still think of ideas you know. How did you complete your story here :P S.sanchez (talk) 16:22, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::thank you so muchEliskuya2 (talk) 18:32, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:S.sanchez page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Eliskuya2 (talk) 13:16, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Careful my buddy looks like my cousin Renako has a spirit ally but she is not unaware of her shamanic powers yet, kinda like manta in the anime, I'll leave that part to you, I am glad you're enjoying yourself, see what happens when you make a friend who's your best friend like yours truly, anyways, sharona has your character's name so you can fill in the blanks of your character, ^_^ like you said to me, now its my turn, its your turn to do the checking :DEliskuya2 (talk) 04:00, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Yeah it's good to see that the characters are doing good :P I'm trying to think of new ideas that will all fit together and work out. I'll see what I can do :D S.sanchez (talk) 14:48, September 8, 2014 (UTC)